Morning Lullabies
by Becks Rylynn
Summary: AU, Season Two: One day, one town, changed Dean Winchester's life forever when he fell head first into the past.


_AN: So, I have no idea where this came from. I just sat down and started writing it. It's a heavy AU and it doesn't go along with anything after roughly the middle of season two. Maybe after Playthings. This is a oneshot, but if I get enough reviews maybe I'll turn it into a multi-chapter fic. The title comes from the song of the same name by Ingrid Michaelson._

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I also do not own the song 'Morning Lullabies' by Ingrid Michaelson.

* * *

**Morning Lullabies**

Written by Becks Rylynn

It was just a town, just a case. Or at least it was supposed to be. It was a Shtriga. Dean hated those damned things with a passion. When he thought of Shtriga's, he thought of that cold night from the past, he thought of that thing crouched over his brother, sucking his life away, he thought of his father bursting in, guns blazing. He thought of the way John had looked at him, cold, hard, disappointed eyes making his older son's knees tremble in fear. Dean didn't want to think these things, but he couldn't help it. That was a bad night, that night would haunt him forever. Currently, he was doing recon. The Shtriga wasn't getting in through the houses, it was getting in through the schools. All he was supposed to do was talk to the teachers, talk to the students. That was all he was supposed to do. It was supposed to be very simple.

He should have known by now that nothing in his life was ever simple.

Before he could leave, he spotted _her_ in the playground, sitting all by herself looking lonely. She was just a girl. Just a little girl. But, there was something about her that made Dean stop and take a second look. Made his heart stop for just a second. There was _just something about her._ He stood frozen for a moment, these confusing feelings rushing through him because she just looked so familiar. Then, he watched as two older boys approached the tiny girl, pointing at her. Even from that far away, he could see the baby-girl start to tremble, and knew her eyes were filling with tears.

Something like a growl grew in his chest and his heart thundered. Bad boys. They couldn't hurt the girl. Not _that_ girl. Before he knew what was happening, he was across the playground and stepping in between the bullies and the girl, eyes darkened and dangerous. ''Hello, boys,'' he drawled smoothly, ''why don't you pick on someone _my_ size?''

The two boys, maybe ten or eleven, looked up, jaws dropping as fear danced in their eyes. Dean smirked. Slowly, the two boys looked at each other and then turned tail and ran. Dean's smirk widened and he crossed his arms, shaking his head. ''Boys,'' he murmured, watching them run as far away as possible. He turned to face the small blond haired little girl, who was wiping away her tears with her shaking hands.

She looked up at him slowly and her hands fell away, eyes widening in surprise. _''Whoa.''_

''Hi, angel,'' he smiled softly and bent down to her level, wiping a tear off her cheek. ''Those boys givin' you trouble?''

She sniffled and scowled over towards where the boys were. ''They're the McKennan twins. They're bullies.'' A familiar smile crossed her lips and he found himself searching his mind for where he had seen it before. ''Thank you for saving me,'' she whispered, shyly.

He shrugged and winked at her, watching as her cheeks flushed scarlet. ''It was nothing, darlin'.''

''They were teasing me about my name,'' she said with a nod, swiping at the last remnants of her tears. When she saw the question in his eyes, she sighed and half smiled. ''My real name's Rosalie, but I don't like it so I go by my middle name.'' Her eyes sparkled as she smiled up at him. He thought it was the best thing he had seen in a long time. ''Zeppelin.'' She watched as his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, and her smile grew weary. ''A-Are you going to m-make fun of me?''

Dean shook his head firmly and sat down next to her, reaching over and lifting her chin when she looked down at the ground. ''Never.'' When he met her eyes, he could see they were....they were _green._ Piercing emerald, the most beautful color he had ever seen.

''Anyways,'' she pushed blond hair out of her gorgeous eyes and shrugged, like she didn't care. ''They weren't just teasing me because of my name. They make fun of me because I'm not pretty like my mommy. All the boys like my mommy.''

He frowned, not at all liking the words she had just spoke. Every little girl should know they're beautiful. ''Who says you're not pretty?''

Her tongue darted out, moistening her lips and she fidgeted, looking around. ''I _know_ I'm not pretty.'' She turned her gaze back to him and smiled, somewhat weakly. ''My eyelashes are too thick, my hair's boring and I have a missing tooth. See,'' she smiled widely so he could see the gap where a baby tooth used to be. ''It's okay though, I'm used to it.'' But he could see her lower lip trembling and heard her voice shaking. It broke his heart a little and for the life of him, he could not understand _why_. What was it about this girl? She was just a kid. He didn't know her, he had no connection to her whatsoever. So...what was this feeling in his chest? Why did he feel like he should have known her?

''Zeppelin,'' he was careful to use the name she liked and not her first name, and he spoke with a gentleness he didn't know he had. ''I think you're pretty.''

Her emerald orbs widened and she gaped at him like she wasn't sure this was real. Like she thought this was all some kind of weird hallucination. ''You...You do?''

''I think you're beautiful.''

She blushed and looked down at her hands, playing nervously in her lap. After a moment, she looked up and turned her gaze to him like she was studying him. He was a little unnerved by the intense gaze, but didn't move. It was another thing that was familiar, like he had been under that gaze before. He just didn't know when. ''Are you here about the sick kids?'' The amazing little girl asked finally. ''I saw you talking to Principal Harrison.''

Nervously, he cleared his throat and nodded. ''Yeah, I-I am.'' The thought of the Shtriga made his fists clench, bad memories racing through him like wildfires. And then he remembered that the monster was attacking the children at _this _school. It could get to her. He looked at her and set his jaw. _No. No way._ That thing was not going to get this girl. Not this girl._ Never this girl_.

Seemingly unaware of the intense look in his eyes, Zeppelin brought a hand to her hair and twirled a strand around her finger. ''What's your name, anyways?''

''Hmm?'' Dean brought his attention back to the girl, blinking, and then he smiled, her words finally breaking through the fog in his brain. ''Oh, my name's Dean.''

''Dean,'' she mulled over the name for a moment, trying to remember where she had heard it before. After a minute, she shook her head and smiled up at him. ''That's a pretty name.''

''....Pretty?''

''Oh, sorry. I meant..._manly_.''

''Thanks....I-I think.''

''You know....'' She bit down on her lip, looking nervous again. It was obvious this little princess didn't have a whole lot of confidence. Dean wished he could change that. ''I have this friend,'' she whispered, ''her name's Piper, and she's...she's sick. Like the others. Do you think....Do you think maybe she'll get better?''

Right then and there, Dean swore to whoever was listening that he was going to find this thing and rip it to shreds. When he looked at Zeppelin and made eye contact, his eyes were thick with promises. ''I think she will.''

Zeppelin wasn't sure how she managed to do it because she had been so sad before, but somehow he made her feel not so sad anymore. He made her feel happy. She looked him over carefully and bit the inside of her cheek, frowning thoughtfully. ''Dean, are you a daddy?''

To say he was surprised by the question would be putting it gently. Dean was floored. His breathing hitched and he wished he had a mirror to look into. He didn't look old, did he? He wasn't wearing a soccer dad outfit. Why would she think he was a father? Nothing about him screamed _Daddy_....right? ''N-No, I'm not a daddy. Why?''

She shrugged, ''You kinda seem like you have a Daddy Heart.''

''A....A Daddy Heart?''

An excited smile lit up green eyes and she shifted, practically bouncing up and down in excitement. ''Yeah! People who are daddy's smile this special smile and they say things that only daddies can say. They have Daddy Hearts.'' She reached beside her and picked up her backpack, pulling out a worn scrapbook. On the cover was a picture of a little girl and a man smiling wide and fake for the camera. It was like one of those pictures that came with the picture frame. Not real and only a beautiful delusion of a happy family. ''See?'' She jabbed a finger at the picture on the front and then opened the book. Inside, pictures of fathers and daughters plastered every single page. ''This is my Daddy Book,'' she explained when she saw the look on his face. ''I don't have a daddy, so I started this when I was two. My mommy helps me with it every night. I think it makes her sad, but she doesn't say anything.''

Something inside broke for the little girl and before he knew what he was doing, Dean reached out and brushed hair away from those gorgeous eyes of hers, bringing her gaze back to him. ''You don't have a daddy?''

''Well....'' She drawled slowly, thinking about it for a moment, ''I guess I do, but...but he's not here. I've never met him.'' Her eyes grew sad and haunted, her thoughts drifting to her mother. ''He makes my mommy sad. When I was little, she used to cry a lot. She doesn't cry anymore, but she always gets sad when I ask about him. That's why I don't anymore. I don't like to see my mommy sad. I have to take care of her.'' She nodded matter of factly, like it wasn't a big deal. ''I think that's what my daddy would want me to do.''

Dean tried to say something, but found he was completely speechless. This little girl was absolutely, positively the smartest little girl he had ever met. Finally, he couldn't help it. He had to ask, ''How old are you?''

She blinked in surprise and pursed her lips, but answered anyways. ''I just turned five. Why?''

''You're probably the smartest five year old I've ever met.''

''Really?''

''Really.''

Before she could say anything else, the bell rang, signaling recess was over. Little Zeppelin sighed and hopped to her feet, shoving The Daddy Book back into her backpack and hefting the backpack onto her back. ''I'd better go.'' She smiled at Dean one last time and then reached out and wrapped her arms around him, in a tight hug. His instincts took over and his own arms wrapped around her, because there was _just something about her._ She pulled away and kissed his cheek. ''Thank you for saving me.''

''Zeppelin,'' Dean took her face in his hands and locked eyes with her, ''don't let anyone tell you that you're not pretty.''

''Are you _sure_ you're not a daddy?''

''Pretty sure.'' But then again, stranger things have happened. He let her go and with one last smile, she turned to go. He stood and started to leave, but something made him stop and turn back to her. ''Oh, and watch out for those McKennan devils.'' He had no idea how much that one sentence would change everything. Really, how could he have known?

Zeppelin turned and threw him a smirk. Not a smile, a _smirk_, green eyes twinkling. ''My mommy doesn't believe in the devil.''

At that, Dean had to sit down, because he could feel his legs start to buckle. The world spun off it's axis and there was a loud, unnatural roaring in his ears. He was sure he was going to pass out. He knew now, why she was so familiar, why he felt like he should know her. ''Rosalie!'' He managed to croak out through his aching throat.

She turned, frown on her face, the seriousness of his voice and the use of her first name making something inside flutter. For some reason, her horrible first name didn't sound so bad coming from his lips. ''Yeah?''

''W-What...What's your mommy's name?'' He waited on baited breath, already knowing what she was going to say. In his head, he mentally counted. When was the last time he had seen her? Almost six years ago. For a moment, he was sure it couldn't be true, but then something hit him like a ton of bricks. Rosalie Zeppelin had _green_ eyes. Then, the little girl spoke, and everything changed.

''Her name is Ruby.''

And the world came crashing down around him.

**end**

* * *

**AN: Yeah, yeah, I just HAD to make Ruby the mother. But come on people, it's me! Does this ''surprising'' turn of events really shock you? Anyways, in this story Ruby is all human (there's no demon in there) and in my mind it goes like this: She and Dean had a relationship years ago but the hunt eventually tore them apart and he left without ever knowing she was pregnant. In the first draft, she wasn't Ruby, but I kept hearing this little girl say ''my mommy doesn't believe in the Devil'' and I just had to put it in there and since it was Ruby who said that....**

**Again, this story is just a oneshot, but if you really want me to make more I might give it a try. **

**Kisses, Becks**

**(PS: There's a picture of Zeppelin in my profile)**


End file.
